Field of Invention
The disclosure generally relates to casino card games and in particular to a method of playing the game of Baccarat with a side bet based on the suit color of the Player's and Banker hand.
Description of Related Art
Baccarat, also known as “punto banco,” is played in casinos and other gambling establishments, as well as in gaming machines and online gaming. A hand of cards is dealt to the gambler and to the Banker, and gamblers bet on which hand will have a higher total point value, based on the pip values of the cards. While Baccarat is a very popular game, gamblers essentially only have one betting option for each round—whether the Player or the Banker wins—which limits the excitement of the game. The addition of a side bet to Baccarat would improve the gambler's experience as well as offer additional sources of revenue for the casino.